Conventional stump cutting and digging devices, which satisfy the requirement for power, generally have been of bulky construction particularly with respect to the boom cutters. This construction prevents the cutter boom from removing tree stumps close to permanent obstructions such as building structures and prevents this device from being transported through, for instance, narrow gates of fenced backyards. Accordingly, those skilled in the art have recognized a significant need for a stump cutter and digging apparatus which overcome the foregoing difficulties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,996 to Grover discloses an apparatus for eradicating tree stumps comprising a rotary cylinder having cutters around its periphery. The cutters are mounted on rings encircling the cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,617 to McKenry discloses a rotatable shank upon which a traverse support bar is attached. Tool holders are mounted in a distributed relation on the support bar and replaceable cutter bits are mounted on tool holders.
The prior stump cutting or removing devices have the disadvantages of being associated with heavy duty vehicles such as tractors, wheeled vehicles or trailers. The operation of the entire system is primarily by skilled operators. The operation of the vehicle is costly especially if it is made operational in order to remove a single stump in a construction area.
There is a need for a lightweight manually operated stump remover which can be readily transported to far away sites, easily stored and readily used by unskilled operators.